Crossed Fates
by Yuna1717
Summary: L'histoire de World Trigger mais avec une OC! Comment Yuna, simple camarade de classe de Mikumo, se retrouvera associée aux affaires du Border et des Neighbors? Réussira t-elle à les aider dans les menaces futurs ? Quel est son passé et le lien qui l'associe au Border? Le destin est en marche! Trigger on!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'adore World Trigger et je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de fanfictions dessus alors je me suis dit que je vais essayer d'en faire une._

 _Cette histoire suivra l'histoire principale mais j'ai rajouté des oc ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews (et désolée en avance pour les fautes)._

 _DISCLAIMER : World Trigger ne m'appartient pas !_

 _Chapter 1 : Destiny_

 **Cela fait 4 ans déjà que les Neighbors sont entrés dans la vie des habitants de Mikado City.**

 **Ces « monstres » venus d'ailleurs sont toujours très présents dans l'esprit des gens, craignant pour leurs vies. Néanmoins, grâce aux Borders, les exterminateurs des Neighbors, le nombre de personnes quittant la ville à grandement diminué. C'est surtout grâce à la foi qu'ils ont envers ces agents qu'ils considèrent comme des « sauveurs de l'humanité ».**

 **Les agents du Border, défenseurs des Hommes et les Neighbors, ennemis de l'humanité. Que se passerait-il si deux êtres, nés pour s'entretuer et se détester venait à briser les mœurs et à ressentir autre chose que de la haine entre eux ?**

 **Le début du changement au sein du Border se fera grâce au rassemblement de certaines personnes.**

 **Voici le commencement d'une nouvelle ère.**

Une jeune fille courait dans les rues de la jolie ville de Mikado City. Un doux vent balaya ses cheveux châtains qu'elle avait attaché, comme à son accoutumée, en une longue tresse. Le souffle court et les joues rosit par sa course, la jeune fille prit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure : 9h05.

Génial, elle avait exactement 15 minutes de retard. Tout çà cause d'un stupide réveil qui n'avait évidemment pas voulu fonctionner aujourd'hui. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en change pour en prendre un qui arrêterait de lui faire la grasse mat'.

La fille souffla. Non pas à cause de la fatigue-même s'il y avait un peu de cela- mais plutôt en imaginant la colère se dessiner sur le visage de son professeur, qui n'aimait pas vraiment les retardataires.

De plus elle allait devoir encore une fois supporter tous les regards sur elle, alors qu'elle détestait être le centre d'attention. Elle était en effet d'une nature assez timide et elle n'avait pas de grandes ambitions.

Tout ce que la jeune fille souhaitait c'était de bien travailler, ne pas gêner son entourage, trouver un travail qui lui conviendrait et par la même occasion avoir un petit-ami.

Les pensées qu'aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle autre jeune fille de son âge, en fait.

Elle commença ensuite à ralentir sa course et fixa le ciel.

Le soleil l'éblouissait tellement qu'elle se demanda s'il ne le faisait pas exprès comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourra jamais autant briller que lui. Ce n'était pas son intention de toute façon et jamais elle pensait que ce ne sera le cas.

*** PIN PON PIN PON ***

Des bruit d'ambulances la fit sortirent de sa rêverie. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à regarder en face d'elle. Des gens étaient regroupés en regardant un jeune garçon aux cheveux... blancs ? Et une voiture sur le côté avait été percuté par quelque chose.

Non, en se rapprochant de l'ambulancier qui parlait avec le jeune garçon, elle entendit que ce n'était pas la voiture qui avait été percuté mais le jeune garçon. Pourtant c'était absurde. En regardant le jeune garçon aux cheveux teintés, on ne pouvait apercevoir aucune blessures extérieures.

L'ambulancier semblait lui aussi ne pas y croire. Après quelques questions, il le laissa ensuite s'en aller.

La jeune fille remarqua une seconde chose : le garçon portait le même uniforme qu'elle. Toutefois, c'était la première personne de son établissement qu'elle voyait avec des cheveux de cette couleur.

Etait-il nouveau ? Il était petit, la jeune fille se dit donc qu'il devait avoir 2 ou 3 ans moins qu'elle.

Prise d'affection pour cet enfant, elle l'interpella timidement.

-A..Attends !

L'« enfant » se retourna étonné, se demandant sûrement si c'était bien à lui qu'elle parlait.

La jeune collégienne, après être arrivée près de lui, demanda :

-Je.. je t'ai aperçu avec les secours, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien mais qui es-tu ?

-Ah.. Désolée, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Yuna... Minami Yuna, et toi ?

Yuna sourit, gênée. Normal qu'il était méfiant, elle n'avait pas été très poli en l'interpellant soudainement.

-Moi c'est Yûma, Kuga Yûma.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard confus mêlé à de la surprise.

-C'est drôle... Nos prénoms se ressemblent étrangement..

Yûma la dévisagea. C'était une drôle de fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, alors pourquoi s'était-elle mis à lui parler joyeusement ? Beaucoup de choses lui semblait décidément étonnante dans ce monde-ci. Après un moment de pause, il confia :

-C'est vrai.. maintenant que tu le dis... Bah mon père était japonais de toute façon.

Yuna lui sourit, se demandant d'où il pouvait bien venir. Néanmoins, elle ne voulut pas paraître encore plus impoli en lui posant des questions personnelles. Elle se contenta donc de dire :

-Tu veux qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ? Toi aussi je suppose que tu vas au collège Mokado.

Yûma prit un autre air surpris, comme s'il venait de voir un tour de magie.

-Comment tu le sais ? Est-ce que... tu peux lire dans les pensées ?

La fille à tresses se mit rire. Elle n'avait pas de super pouvoirs et n'avait rien du tout d'un super-héros.

-Non...Non, mais tu n'as pas remarqué ? Je porte le même uniforme que toi.

-Ah..ça ? C'est la mode par chez vous, ce genre de vêtements ?

-Non, pas vraiment mais tout les élèves de chaque école en porte un différent.. cela permet en fait de voir à quel école tu appartiens.

-Je vois...

Yuna le trouva vraiment étrange. Malgré sa réfraction de tout à l'heure, elle essaya quand même de lui poser une question.

-Tu ne viens pas d'ici ?

-Ah, non, je viens juste d'arriver aujourd'hui, donc il y a plein de choses auquel je ne suis pas habitué.

La jeune fille, qui le trouva trop mignon souffla un « Okay ! » et déclara :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'emmener jusqu'à ta classe et t'aider pour que tu passes une bonne année, d'accord ?

Yûma ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine attention qu'elle avait envers lui. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et il ne lui avait rien demandé. Les gens d'ici agissaient t-ils tous comme ça ? Chez lui, c'était plutôt chacun pour soi donc il n'était pas habitué à autant de bienveillance, surtout de la par d'un inconnu.

-Pourquoi tu ferais tout ça pour moi ?

La jeune fille lui fit un doux sourire.

-C'est évident ! Je ne peux juste pas laisser une personne toute seule !

-Je vois.. Merci, tu es une fille super sympa Yuna !

-Mais non, mais non, tout le monde ferait la même chose à ma place ! Mais dis-moi tu es dans quelle classe ?

Il réfléchit et dit après un court instant :

-La 3-A, il me semble...

Il y a eu un blanc de quelques secondes. Yûma regarda en direction de la jeune fille.

-Il y a un problème ?

Yuna avait baissé la tête.

-Dis moi, tu as quel âge Yûma-kun ?

-J'ai 15 ans !

-Ah... Désolée je croyais que tu étais plus jeune que moi donc ça m'a surprise.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que je suis un peu petit pour mon âge.

La jeune fille était rouge de honte, elle se dit que le prochaine fois, elle devra retenir la citation « L'habit ne fait pas le moine » et se taire. Au moins ce ne sera pas compliqué de l'emmener dans la classe qu'il cherchait vu que c'était également la sienne. Elle se rappela vaguement que le professeur leur avait prévenu qu'un nouvel élève était transféré... Pourquoi devait-elle s'en rappeler que maintenant ?

Elle leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers le ciel et se dit que le soleil n'avait peut-être pas si tort que ça de se moquer d'elle. Elle vérifia ensuite une nouvelle fois l'heure : 9h30.

-Oh non ! On est vraiment très en retard !

Elle se tourna vers le nouvel élève.

-Vite, il faut qu'on se dépêche !

Yûma acquiesça et ils coururent tous les deux vers leur établissement.

Après quelques minutes, ils furent enfin arrivés. La fille aux cheveux châtains reprit rapidement son souffle puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers Yûma. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait presque une tête de plus que lui et se dit que jamais elle aurait pu croire qu'il avait son âge. Elle frappa ensuite à la porte de la classe 3-A où les attendaient deux professeurs et les élèves.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les deux retardataires, tous les regards se fixèrent sur eux, et plus spécialement sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la classe mais , le conseiller d'éducation en charge des élèves de 3ème les arrêtèrent :

-Minami ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous arrivez en retard ce mois-ci ! Croyez vous les cours futiles ? Et même si vous êtes une élève modèle et que vous êtes déléguée de classe, ces écarts doivent cesser sous peine de sanction ! J'espère m'être fait bien comprendre !

Elle en avait de la chance décidément. Il avait fallu que Moribayashi soit là en personne pour lui taper sur les doigts. Yuna n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle détestait lorsqu'on lui criait dessus, cela lui faisait penser à de mauvais souvenirs. Sa vision s'arrêta sur sa professeure principale, Mlle Mizunuma qui se tenait près de Moribayashi. Elle lui jeta un petit regard de soutien. Mizunuma savait que Yuna était timide et se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être en retard. C'était une professeure qui était très gentille avec ses élèves.

La jeune fille à tresse finit par souffler un oui en baissant la tête. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir.

Une élève, près de la fenêtre s'agita. Elle s'appelait Natsu et était la meilleure amie de Yuna. Cette fille aux yeux pétillants et aux cheveux roses était en colère. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se prenne à son amie, même si c'était un professeur. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation.

Yuna, qui la remarqua la remercia silencieusement. Natsu était adorable et elle l'adorait.

Puis Moribayashi se tourna vers Yûma, sa colère n'ayant pas faibli.

-Pour votre premier jour, je ne suis pas non plus fier de vous. On est pas dans une cour de récré ici. Mieux vaut pour vous que je ne vous revois pas en retard !

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus voulut s'excuser. C'était aussi de sa faute si Yûma était autant en retard. Seulement, elle n'eut pas le courage de s'opposer à son professeur. Elle ne voulait pas encore une fois se faire réprimander. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, son père avait pris l'habitude de la punir à chaque fois qu'elle s'opposait à lui ou qu'elle l'ennuyait. Elle avait donc développé une attitude craintive.

Le nouvel élève aquiesca aux propos du conseiller d'éducation. Mlle Mizunuma lui demanda gentiment de se présenter, ce qu'il fit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Je m'appelle Yûma Kuga ! Je suis un peu petit pour mon âge, mais j'ai 15 ans ! Et je suis navré d'être en retard.

Il s'inclina poliment.

-Jusqu'à tout récemment, Yûma séjournait à l'étranger. Il n'a jamais vécu au Japon avant, alors je compte sur vous tous pour l'aider à s'intégrer ! Ajouta Mlle Mizunuma.

Les élèves s'échangèrent des murmures. Natsu, qui était assise devant Yuna osa se retourner pour lui chuchoter :

-Alors comme ça, tu te retrouves en retard et avec un garçon à tes bras ? Notre sérieuse déléguée est enfin entré dans l'âge rebelle ?

Elle se mit ensuite à rire. Yuna eut l'attitude inverse. Elle rougit et gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement, avant de s'exclamer :

-Pas du tout ! Je l'ai croisé sur la route et comme il était nouveau, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'ici, c'est tout !

-Eeeh ? C'est vraiment tout ?

-Oui ! Mon réveil ne m'a encore pas réveillé aujourd'hui.

Natsu continua à rire.

-Encore ? Je crois que je vais t'en acheter un. Je n'ai pas envie que ma jolie meilleure amie se fasse renvoyer !

La fille à tresse sourit.

-Merci, mais j'irai en acheter un avec ma tante ce week-end, lorsqu'elle sera rentré. Ca devrait aller d'ici là.

-Oui, enfin c'est ce que tu disais aussi la dernière fois !

-Eh eh, pas faux ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ferai des nuits blanches s'il le faut !

La jeune filles aux cheveux roses ,en croisant les bras, se moqua :

-Ça m'inquiète encore plus ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Mikumo de venir te réveiller le matin ? Il n'habite pas très loin de chez toi.

-Non ! Je.. Je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça. C'est de ma faute si je suis en retard, protesta Yuna, en agitant ses mains.

-Pfff, pourtant tu es une des seuls à être proche de lui.. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas un peu plus sur tes amis, Yuna !

-Désolée, fit-elle avec un sourire.

La joie se fit lire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie aux yeux ors, elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle se fit couper par trois élèves au fond de la classe.

Alors que Yûma ne s'était toujours pas assis, l'un deux objecta :

-Eh, mademoiselle ! Et sa bague là.. c'est pas un peu contraire au règlement ?

Yuna fixa la main du garçon aux cheveux blancs. C'était vrai, il avait une bague et c'était aussi vrai, il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir une.

Moribayashi lui demanda donc de lui confier sa bague. Sauf que Yûma refusa. Ce qui déplut au conseiller d'éducation.

-Encore ces trois idiots chuchota Natsu, en direction de son amie.

-Hum.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se sentit désolée pour le nouvel élève mais ne préféra rien dire.

Mikumo Osamu, un élève de la classe s'interposa.

-Monsieur, s'il insiste tant pour la garder au doigt, il doit forcément avoir une raison valable.

-Mikumo-kun...murmura Yuna.

Elle appréciait son courage. Un courage qu'elle n'avait pas.. C'est vrai que les autres élèves ne protestaient pas non plus mais elle ne voulait pas que le nouvel élève soit le souffre douleur de ces trois adolescents. Et c'est là qu'elle eut un déclic. Elle lui avait dit... Elle avait dit à Yûma qu'elle l'aiderait à avoir une bonne année et pourtant... elle se défilait. Encore une fois. Elle secoua sa tête. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle ne vivait plus avec son père. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, elle voulait aider Yûma.

-Mikumo-kun a raison, pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?

Comme les deux élèves se firent insistant, Moribayashi demanda la raison au concerné. Le nouvel élève déclara que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents. Le professeur resta sceptique mais le regard que lui fit Yûma le déconcerta. Il accepta donc le port de cette bague et partit avec la professeure principale pour discuter.

Yuna soupira. Elle n'avait jamais vu le conseiller des élèves réagir ainsi mais elle était heureuse que Yûma puisse garder cet objet précieux à ses yeux. Avant de s'en aller Mlle Mizunuma interpella les élèves pour qu'ils continuent à travailler et demanda à Yuna et Mikumo d'aider le nouvel élève à s'intégrer. Ceux-ci acceptèrent. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'installa sur un bureau libre, près de Mikumo. Les élèves firent connaissance avec lui.

Natsu reprit sa discussion avec Yuna :

-Tu savais que des rumeurs avaient été propagés comme quoi le nouvel élève serait membre du Border?

-Ah bon ? Ce serait assez étrange, d'habitude, les membres du Border vont dans des écoles spécialisés ou privés, répliqua Yuna, qui n'était pas au courant.

-Oui, de toute façon, un jeune et frêle garçon comme lui ne peut pas être membre du Border.

-C'est vrai.. remarque, est-ce que tu aurais pu penser qu'il a 15 ans ?

-Non ! Jamais ! Je me demande pourquoi il est aussi petit... et pourquoi il a les cheveux blancs..

-Peut-être qu'il a voulu se teindre les cheveux pour se cosplayer... comme toi, jeta Yuna, en se moquant gentiment.

-Mais arrête, cette couleur me va trop bien au teint ! En plus mon petit ami adore donc je ne suis pas prêt de changer. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je te vois hausser la parole pour défendre un de tes camarades... Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passer entre vous ? Ou alors c'est pour Mikumo que tu as fait ça ?

La jeune fille à tresse s'empourpra et réfuta prestement :

-N'im.. N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que... je ne veux plus laisser faire ce trio...

-Hum.. Oui, je suis bien d'accord, ils sont vraiment ennuyants...

La fille aux cheveux roses regarda en direction de Yûma qui parlaient avec les autres élèves.

-Bien, reprit-elle, on va aller lui demander pourquoi il a les cheveux blancs !

-Quoi ? Mais tu es sûr ?

Natsu ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle attrapa la main de son amie et l'emmena avec elle près du nouvel élève. Elle déclara énergiquement :

-Salut, je m'appelle Natsu Karima, tu peux m'appeler Natsu ! Je suis une amie de cette fille que tu as rencontré.

Elle montra du doigt sa meilleure amie.

-Enchanté, dit-il simplement. Son regard se porta sur la fille aux cheveux châtains puis sur celle aux cheveux roses qui reprit rapidement :

-Je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu as les cheveux tout blancs ?

-Bah, ils étaient tout noirs avant et un jour, pof, plus blancs que blancs.

Natsu et les autres élèves rirent à sa déclaration. Ce garçon est un peu étrange mais il était facile de s'entendre avec. Yuna en profita pour faire un petit signe de la main à Mikumo. Un peu gêné il inclina légèrement la tête pour signe de réponse. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains sourit. Mikumo Osamu était un de ses voisins et elle le connaissait depuis deux ans. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et c'était un des seuls garçons avec qui elle aimait discuter sans se forcer.

Après un petit moment, les élèves se remirent à leur place pour commencer à travailler. Personne ne voulait mettre le conseiller d'éducation en colère.

Tout à coup, Yûma reçut une boulette de papier sur le crâne. Il se retourna et vit le trio d'imbéciles pouffer de rire. Il ne dit rien et continua à travailler. Toutefois, les trois adolescents continuèrent. Mikumo qui était assis près de Yûma les remarqua. Il intervint donc une seconde fois mais Yûma se leva et en montrant les bouts de papiers, coupa :

-Ces boulettes, là, ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

Natsu remarqua les brutes s'en prendre encore une fois au nouvel élève, elle appela donc Yuna, qui regarda prestement derrière elle.

Le leader des élèves perturbateurs répliqua :

-Ah, ça ? C'est une traduction japonaise... Une façon de te souhaiter la bienvenue, quoi !

-Je vois, en fait c'est un peu une manière de dire bonjour !

Il plia la boulette de papier qu'il avait dans la main de sorte à ce qu'elle soit deux fois moins grande qu'avant puis l'envoya dans la face du leader. La frappe fut si puissante que l'adolescent tomba à la renverse. Les élèves de la classe furent stupéfaits. Comment avait-il réussit à faire cela ?

-Fioou ! Il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air le bougre ! Siffla Natsu, conquise.

Sa meilleure amie ne dit rien. Elle n'en revenait pas. Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre car le chef du trio pris Yûma par le col. Celui-ci répondit simplement accompagné d'un sourire moqueur :

-Où est le problème ? Je vous rends la politesse !

Yuna, Natsu et Mikumo se levèrent, voulant s'interposer mais leur professeure principal arriva et leur commanda d'aller s'assoir.

-J'espère que ça va aller pour Yûma..., chuchota la fille à tresse, en regagnant sa place.

-Oui, moi aussi, mais avec la force qu'il a, je ne pense pas qu'il va avoir beaucoup de problèmes, la rassura Natsu qui l'entendit.

Yuna approuva. Cet « enfant » avait plus de répondant et de force que ce qu'elle pensait. Néanmoins, elle restait toujours un peu inquiète. Elle jeta un regard vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci la vit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. La jeune fille se retourna promptement en rougissant. Il l'avait vu l'observer. Il devait sûrement la trouver bizarre. Même si le plus étrange des deux restait le nouvel élève. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait se concentrer sur les cours. Elle irait dans tous les cas le voir après avoir terminé sa journée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 : Border, Neighbor and Kindness_

Les cours se finirent rapidement et sans plus de problèmes. Le trio d'élèves perturbateurs semblaient s'être calmé. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves sortirent précipitamment, heureux de ne plus résoudre des équations du second degré.

La salle de classe fit place à un silence. Ils ne restaient plus que 4 élèves : Mikumo, Yûma, Natsu et Yuna.

La jeune fille à tresse jeta un regard discret en direction des deux garçons. Elle essaya de comprendre leur conversation. Mikumo avait l'air ennuyé du comportement de Yûma. Néanmoins, elle ne put en apprendre davantage car ils s'en allèrent tous les deux.

Natsu nota l'intérêt de sa meilleure amie pour les deux élèves.

-Si tu continues à les reluquer, je vais vraiment finir par penser que tu es tombé sous le charme de l'un deux...

Yuna se retourna, surprise, les joues en feu.

-N..Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle n'était pas du tout intéressé par ces deux garçons. Elle était.. juste curieuse. Il n'y avait rien de romantique là dedans.

-Oui, oui ! Je t'embêtais, rassure toi ! Même si j'aimerai qu'enfin ma petite fille chérie rencontre le prince charmant... Mais je ne t'y forcerais pas... peut-être.

Yuna souffla tandis que les lèvres de Natsu s'étirèrent. Elle aimait mettre le nez dans les affaires des autres. C'était un de ses défauts. Mais Yuna n'en tenait pas vraiment compte. Son amie pensait bien faire donc elle ne pouvait pas être fâchée pour quelque chose comme ça.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses leva la tête pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge accroché près du tableau.

-Mince, il est déjà si tard ? J'ai promis à mon copain d'aller voir son match de basket... Yuna, désolée, il va falloir que je te laisse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, je pense que je vais y aller maintenant pour me racheter un réveil...

-Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure t'a convaincu ? Fit Natsu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la porte, la question de Natsu donna le sourire à Yuna qui s'arrêta.

-En fait... C'est ma phase rebelle qui me dit de ne pas attendre jusqu'à ce week-end...

La fille aux cheveux roses s'esclaffa à l'entente de son explication. Elle se rapprocha de Yuna et lui donna un faible coup sur la tête.

-Belle riposte !

-He he...

De la joie se manifesta sur le visage clair de la déléguée de classe. Elles continuèrent toutes les deux de rires. Arrivé devant l'entrée de leur école, les deux jeunes filles se dirent ensuite au revoir et se quittèrent.

Yuna prit un raccourci et passa près du pont pour rejoindre rapidement le centre ville. Elle en profiterait pour faire quelques courses pour le dîner, parallèlement. Elle réfléchit donc à quelle plat elle pourrait préparer. Du curry ? Non. Elle préférait ne pas faire un plat pas trop lourd vu qu'elle serait encore seule chez elle ce soir. Une omelette peut-être ?

En réfléchissant, elle n'aperçut pas la marche d'un trottoir et faillit tomber. Heureusement, elle réussit à se rattraper. Elle pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle regarde plus ou elle marchait. Au même moment, en scrutant un peu les alentours, elle surpris Mikumo et le nouvel élève accompagné d'autres adolescents. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle se mit vraiment à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit que le trio de racailles les assistaient. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un coin désert, interdit car des Neighbors pouvaient y apparaître.

Que devait-elle faire ? Appelé la police semblait le plus acceptable... mais elle ne savait pas encore ce que tous ces adolescents voulaient à ces deux amis. Elle pouvait également prendre contact avec le Border mais s'ils se faisaient attraper, Yûma et Mikumo seraient également sanctionnés.

La jeune fille à tresse se mit donc à les suivre discrètement, prête à téléphoner si la situation l'exigeait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants plus tard. Yuna se cacha près d'un appartement. Elle décocha un regard vers les nombreux élèves lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étouffé. Le leader du trio venait de frapper Mikumo qui tomba sur le sol. En débit de sa peur, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains sortit de sa cachette et courut vers Mikumo. Elle fit quelques enjambées mais stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit ensuite les adolescents s'en prendre au nouvel élève. Ce qui l'avait immobiliser c'était sa surprise. En effet Yûma venait de s'occuper seul du trio et de ses amis. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, la jeune fille s'approcha de Mikumo.

-Mikumo-kun, tu vas bien ?

Étonné de la voir ici, il se leva et demanda, inquiet :

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Minami ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Des Neighbors peuvent apparaître...

Yûma, après s'être occupé des voyous se retourna et vit sa camarade de classe. Il lui sourit et fit un signe de la main.

-Oh ! Yuna ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh.. Je...

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit...un bruit de mauvais augure... un bruit qui signalait l'apparition d'un Neighbor.

-Portail en formation ! Portail en formation ! Coordonnées d'attraction corrigées 7,66 ! La population alentours est invitée à rester sur ses gardes !

Tous les élèves furent déconcertés par l'arrivée du monstre. Mikumo cria :

-C'est un Neighbor ! Il faut partir d'ici !

Ils se mirent tous à courir alors que la bête géante fonça droit sur eux. Il attrapa le leader du trio qui était blessé et ne pouvait pas courir.

Yuna regardait cet affreux spectacle, les jambes tremblantes. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller et quand elle rouvrirait les yeux, elle sera avec Natsu qui l'embêterait comme d'habitude...

Tout à coup, Mikumo s'élança vers le Neighbor.

-Je fonce le tirer de là ! Vous, partez vous mettre à couvert !

La déléguée le fixa avec des yeux ronds. C'est vrai qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus les voir mourir mais comment voulait-il les sauver ? Ce n'était que des collégiens !

Yûma non plus ne comprit pas.

-Hein ? Reviens ! Cet abruti n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Il est entré dans une zone interdite en connaissance de cause.. Pourquoi est ce que t'irai le sauver ?!

-Parce que.. C'est ce que ma conscience me dicte !

Tout en finissant sa phrase, il sortit un objet de sa poche et cria :

-Trigger on !

Impossible ! Mikumo Osamu était membre du Border ? Depuis quand ?

Ses deux amis n'en revenaient pas. Surtout Yuna qui le connaissait pourtant plutôt bien.

Mikumo attaqua le Neighbor qui relâcha le leader des voyous. Néanmoins celui-ci répliqua et Mikumo se prit une frappe qui l'envoya valser à une dizaine de mètres.

La jeune fille à tresse n'y croyait toujours pas. Elle avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Pourtant c'était bien réel. Lorsqu'elle vit le Neighbor s'approcher de Mikumo, elle se mit à lui jeter des pierres et lui crier dessus. C'était presque par réflexe, con corps avait bougé tout seul. Et elle le regrettait. Le monstre, qui avait aperçu la jeune fille, laissa Mikumo et prépara une attaque.

-Non ! Yuna ! Va t-en ! Cria vainement Mikumo.

Seulement la fille avait trop peur pour bouger. Elle crut que sa vie était terminé.. Mais elle aperçut Yûma vêtu d'une combinaison noir se jeter sur le Neighbor et le détruire en quelques secondes.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, prise d'une soudaine fatigue. Mikumo la rejoignit. Et Yûma fit de même.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes garçons en direction de leur camarade de classe.

Mikumo tendit la main vers le jeune fille, qui l'attrapa et se releva.

-O..Oui, je crois... Merci. Où sont passés les autres ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Loin, ils ont détallés comme des lapins, répondit Yûma avant de se tourner vers l'élève à lunettes, mais je ne te comprends pas, si tu as un trigger, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de leur mettre la pâtée ?

C'est vrai Mikumo était un agent du Border. Il fallait que Yuna réussisse à avaler toutes ces nouvelles informations.

-Il est strictement interdit de faire usage d'un Trigger à l'encontre des civils.. et franchement ce n'est pas mon genre.

Yûma sourit à la réponse de Mikumo. Le jeune fille, un peu perdue, questionna ses deux camarades de classe pour en apprendre un peu plus.

-Alors.. Vous êtes tous les deux membres du Border ? C'est impressionnant.. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait dans notre école.

Mikumo fut le premier à répondre :

-Oui, mais je n'étais pas au courant pour Yûma.

Le nouvel élève se mit à fixer sa bague.

-Non, moi ça n'a rien à voir, je tiens ce Trigger de mon père c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui.. « Si jamais je venais à mourir, va au Japon, là-bas, tu trouveras une structure appelée Border, j'y connais un peu de monde », il me répétait toujours ça, et du coup me voilà !

La jeune fille l'observa, peinée. Il devait tenir à son père.. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Je vois, c'est donc lui qui faisait partie de l'organisation...

Yûma réfuta l'affirmation de Mikumo en agitant ses mains.

-Non, non, il y avait des connaissances, rien de plus..

L'autre garçon ne comprit pas.

-Pourtant, il doit forcément en avoir un... seuls les agents du Border sont autorisés à porter des Triggers !

-Dans ce monde-ci, peut-être, mais moi je viens de l'autre côté du portail.. je suis ce que vous appelez un Neighbor !

-Pa..Pardon ?!

Mikumo n'y croyait pas et Yuna, elle, était encore plus perdue que tout-à-l'heure. Elle n'y connaissait pas vraiment en Trigger et sur le Border mais ce que venait de dire Yûma lui semblait impensable également. Les informations qu'on donnait au public sur les Neighbors étaient qu'ils ressemblaient à des monstres, des machines mais ils n'ont jamais dit qu'ils pouvaient y avoir des humains. Et le fait que Mikumo, membre du Border, n'était pas au courant non plus lui semblait encore plus bizarre.

Ils s'en allèrent de la zone interdite, en direction de la ville et Yûma expliqua que ce qu'ils venaient de voir étaient des soldats-trions et que les gens qui vivent de l'autre côté du portail étaient des humains comme lui. Mais Mikumo ne se laissa pas faire.

-Personne ne m'en a touché le moindre mot ! Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne mens pas d'abord ?!

La seule fille du groupe essaya d'apaiser les tensions. Elle se mit entre les deux garçons et donna son opinion.

-Je..Je ne pense pas que Yûma-kun mente.. quelle raison a-t-il de faire cela ? Je pense plutôt que c'est le Border qui ne dit pas tout...

Yuna n'était pas dupe, elle sait que le Border ne raconte que ce qui les arrange, comme beaucoup d'organisations de ce genre. Même si cela pouvait sembler bizarre, elle préférait se ranger du côté du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Yuna ! Je savais que tu étais une chouette fille !

-Minami, tu ne devrais pas le croire aussi facilement...

Yûma se tourna vers Mikumo et en essayant d'être convaincant il déclara :

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire Osamu, tu vas vite oublier tout ce que je t'ai raconté, je ne suis pas un Neighbor, je suis un japonais standard !

-Stop ! Ton histoire devient de plus en plus suspecte !

La fille à tresse rigola, ils étaient amusants tous les deux, elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais un gargouillement les interrompit. Cela provenait du ventre du nouvel élève. Il déclara qu'il avait faim donc Mikumo lui demanda s'il avait de l'argent. Il répondit par l'affirmative et sortit une grosse liasse de billets. Il tenait entre les mains plusieurs milliers d'euros mais semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Des regards cupides de passants se posèrent sur le groupe. L'élève à lunettes cacha l'argent de Yûma et emmena ses deux camarades près d'un supermarché.

Il commença ensuite à faire la morale au garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Tu ne dois pas exposer ton argent au regard des autres, ça pourrait t'attirer de graves ennuis !

-Ah bon ? Tu crois ?

Ce garçon était vraiment insouciant et n'avait pas connaissance de la valeur de l'argent. Yuna était un peu inquiète. Quand elle vit qu'ils étaient proche d'un supermarché, elle eut une idée.

-Je sais ! Yûma, tu as une place où dormir ce soir ?

-Non mais...

-Bien ! Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ! Ma tante rentre demain. Je pourrais te cuisiner quelque chose ! Et tu pourras te reposer !

Elle sourit avant de reprendre :

-Je vais faire quelques courses, je reviens dans 2 minutes !

Puis elle s'en alla.

-Quelle fille énergique ! Déclara Yûma, un peu surpris.

-Oui, tu peux le dire...

Ils avaient été interrompus par des voyous qui étaient après l'argent du plus petit. Néanmoins, avec sa force, Yûma s'en occupa en quelques instants.

Quand elle sortit du magasin, la jeune fille aperçut donc une fois encore Mikumo faire la morale au jeune albinos. Elle souffla et s'approcha d'eux. Après avoir vu la jeune fille arrivé Yûma déclara soudainement :

-Bon, il va falloir que vous m'appreniez les coutumes locales, Yuna, Osamu ! Si j'intègre la manière de fonctionner des gens du coin, les choses se passeront sûrement mieux pour tout le monde ! Pas vrai ?

Yuna, souriante, acquiesça. Celui ne lui posait pas de problème. Pour Mikumo non plus, il n'y avait pas de souci. Le nouvel élève fut soulagé et ne fit pas attention à la route devant lui. Ses deux amis essayèrent de le stopper mais une voiture le percuta avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire.

Le feu était rouge.

La jeune fille se mit à crier et pleurer tandis que Mikumo alla voir le corps. Pour leur plus grand soulagement Yûma se releva, sans aucun égratignure. Les deux autres élèves et les passagers de la voiture n'en revenaient pas. La jeune fille à tresse, elle, posa ses sacs de courses par terre et se dirigea rapidement vers l'élève censé être blessé. Elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et le prit dans ses bras.

-Dieu merci.. Tu n'as rien... Tu m'as fait si peur...

Yûma fut gêné par ce soudain acte de bienveillance. Mais cet accident avait convaincu Mikumo que son jeune camarade était différent. C'était bien un Neihgbor !

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur route jusqu'à chez eux. Yuna proposa à Mikumo de venir manger avec eux mais il refusa poliment. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Elle n'insista pas et lui dit au revoir.

Yûma et la jeune fille entrèrent donc dans la maison.

-Pardon pour l'intrusion, s'excusa Yûma.

La jeune fille rit. Ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon, il était très gentil et poli.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le voudras, on a une chambre d'ami et puis... cette maison est trop grande pour une seule personne...

-Tu n'as pas de famille ?

-Si, une tante mais elle ne revient que demain... avec son travail, elle est souvent en déplacement.

-Je vois... et tes parents ?

Yûma la questionna directement, sans arrière pensées.

-Mon père est mort.. lorsqu'il y a eu l'invasion il y a quatre ans et ma mère est morte il y a longtemps déjà.

Un air de surprise se dessina sur le visage du garçon.

-Tu.. ne devrais pas me détester alors ?

C'est vrai, les parents de Yuna ont tous les deux été tués à cause des Neighbors.. pourtant la jeune fille ne tient pas vraiment de rancune envers eux.

-Non, pas vraiment.. Ma mère me répétait souvent que les Neighbors n'étaient pas aussi méchants qu'on le croyait et puis... il y a des mauvais Neighbors comme il peut y avoir de mauvais humains et inversement...

Yûma ne dit rien et l'examina comme s'il essayait de voir si elle mentait.

-Je vois.. Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit que tu étais étrange, Yuna ?

-He he... Natsu me le répète souvent mais tu sais le plus étrange de nous deux, ça reste quand même toi ! Répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

-C'est pas faux.. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ce monde pour devenir un japonais normal aux yeux de tous !

La jeune fille, les sacs de courses en main s'approcha de la cuisine. Elle y déposa les légumes et les féculents. Elle se lava les mains, prépara les couteaux, casseroles et assiettes puis pris un tablier qu'elle enfila promptement. Yûma la regarda faire puis demanda :

-Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

Sans se retourner la jeune fille lui dit :

-Tu peux aller mettre ces assiettes sur la table à côté mais sinon t'inquiète, ça va aller.

-Okay !

Il obéit aux instructions de Yuna puis se mit à table.

Pendant qu'elle cuisinait, elle se mit à rire toute seule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune garçon, assis.

-Non.. rien.. C'est juste que je me suis dit qu'en plus tu nous avais sauvé la vie tout-à-l'heure donc tu n'es vraiment pas méchant, c'est même l'inverse. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour te détester.

-Bah, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous faire tuer devant moi mais je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi vous vouliez aider ces imbéciles...

La jeune fille à tresse qui avait bientôt fini de préparer le curry (finalement pas d'omelette), emmena les couverts et les déposa sur la table. Elle répondit ensuite calmement :

-Eh bien.. comme l'a dit Mikumo-kun, lorsqu'il y a des gens dans le besoin, je ne peux pas non plus les laisser... même si en fin de compte j'ai été trop peureuse pour bouger.. et c'est Mikumo qui l'a sauver.

Elle soupira, exaspérée par son comportement de lâche. Yûma qui la vit ennuyée indiqua :

-Pas vraiment, tu es quand même allée aider Mikumo alors que tu n'as même pas de Trigger.. Tu aurai pu te faire tuer, tu sais ?

Yuna releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, mais mon corps a en quelque sorte bougé tout seul à ce moment-là..

-Je ne vous comprends pas vraiment.. c'est comme ça que les gens réfléchissent ici ?

-Non, pas vraiment en fait... he he..

Elle posa la main sur sa tête, en signe de gêne. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Mikumo et elle se ressemblait sur certains points... Même si lui était beaucoup plus courageux et brave qu'elle.

Elle avait enfin finit son plat. Elle prit donc la casserole et la posa près des couverts. L'assiette de Yûma à la main, elle y déchargea une grande cuillerée de curry, en espérant que le jeune garçon apprécit son plat et elle fit de même avec son assiette. Par la suite, elle s'assit et ils commencèrent tous les deux à manger.

-Hum ! C'est délicieux ! Comment s'appelle ce plat ? S'exclama Yûma, qui n'avait jamais vu ce plat avant.

Yuna rougit. Elle était heureuse que cela plaise au jeune garçon. Et elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise de telles choses, même si elle cuisinait souvent.

-C'est du curry ! Il y a des haricots, du riz et plusieurs légumes. C'est très bon pour la santé donc tu peux en manger plein.

-Mmh, j'en reprendrai !

La jeune fille à tresse rit. Elle mangeait souvent toute seule le soir donc elle était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps même si elle ne savait pas comment sa tante réagirait qu'elle ait invité un inconnu chez elles sans lui prévenir.

Après avoir terminé de manger Yûma l'aida à débarrasser. Sa camarade lui montra ensuite sa chambre. Elle eut l'impression qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. Seulement aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche donc elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

Même si il était assez tard, Yuna invita son ami à regarder un film à la télé avec elle. Il accepta sans problème. Elle lui demanda avant :

-J'ai oublié de te demander, tu as un pyjama et des affaires de rechange ?

-Oui, j'en ai ramené de chez moi, j'en ai pas beaucoup mais ça devrait aller !

Ils se mirent donc tous les deux en pyjama dans leurs chambre respective puis se rejoignirent sur le canapé pour regarder le film. C'était un film de cow-boy et cela avait l'air d'intéressé spécialement Yûma dont les yeux brillaient. Les chevaux et les chapeaux avaient eu raison de lui. Il trouvait ces gens incroyables. Yuna ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant.

Toutefois, la jeune fille ne put voir la fin du film. Elle s'endormit avant. La fatigue de cette longue et surprenante journée avait eu raison d'elle. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs, assis à côté d'elle la remarqua.

-Mmm... A ton avis je devrais faire quoi, Réplica ?

Puis un petit robot noir apparut près de Yûma.

-Ce qu'il serait le plus intelligent à faire, c'est de la mettre dans son lit.

Il acquiesça. Il la prit dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas la réveiller puis l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il devina où elle était avec le nom « YUNA » écrit sur l'une des portes. La chambre n'était pas loin de celle du garçon. Il la posa sur le lit.

-Cette journée à du la fatiguer...

-Oui mais s'endormir comme ça n'est pas très approprié, si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, elle aurait pu avoir des problèmes, dit Réplica, solennel.

Le jeune garçon l'observa attentivement. Elle avait les cheveux détachés. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient assez longs. Elle était plutôt jolie. Il rougit un peu à la pensée qu'il eut. C'est vrai qu'elle était sans défense. Après un petit moment il confia :

-D'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, c'est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas attention à elle.. Pourtant les gens d'ici n'ont pas l'air d'être tous comme ça, à part Osamu... Bien, ça ne sert à rien de cogiter là-dessus.

Il s'en alla et ferma la porte. La nuit allait être encore longue pour lui.


End file.
